


you're a supernova

by emullz



Category: The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, skyeffrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're a supernova." "and why might that be?" "there's something poetically destructive about the death of a star." </p><p> </p><p>just a bunch of short drabbles that may or may not go together. don't expect a plot. do expect fluff. and late night ramblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. poetic destruction

**Author's Note:**

> so this is drabbles. please don't expect regular updates. or a plotline. just bear with me. i know as much about the next chapter as you do. anyways, thanks for reading. 
> 
> pls enjoy (i love the penderwicks so much tbh just thought i'd let that be known"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dialogue based (aka i was too lazy to put in description) so i'm sorry, it might get confusing. also first part is pearson, second is jeffrey. enjoy. you can expect more, just not on any kind of schedule.

“Skye?”

“Mmm.”

“You’re a supernova.”

“Wow. Thanks, Pearson. I don’t go around insulting you on a whim.” 

“It was a compliment.” 

“Do you know what a supernova is? You know, scientifically?”

“I know it’s bright…” 

“It’s when a star explodes, effectively killing itself and a lot of the surrounding matter. Sometimes they turn into black holes with a gravitational pull so strong not even light can escape. You pretty much said I’m a stick of dynamite with a permanently lit fuse.”

“Oh.” 

“Mmm.” 

\- -

“Skye?”

“Mmm.”

“I’ve decided something.” 

“Lay it on me.”

“After much deliberation, I have decided that you are a supernova.” 

“And why’s that?”

“Well, you’re bright. You know. And there’s something poetically destructive about the death of a star. You’re always on the verge of explosion. In the best possible way, I mean.” 

“So I’m a ticking time bomb.” 

“No, you’re poetically destructive.”

“I prefer the term catastrophic.” 

“That’s good too.” 

“Jeffrey?”

“Yeah?”

“You do know that likening me to an exploding ball of gas in no way heightens my affections for you.” 

“You’ve foiled my plan.” 

“Yes, I’ve poetically destroyed it. You’re welcome.”


	2. 3AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skye and jeffrey find out that college students are quite often awake at 3AM. they're also asleep a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in texts. who's speaking might sometimes get a bit confusing. i'm sorry. the context clues may not always be there. i tried my best to make it understandable. pls tell me if it is not (nicely, i do cry easily) 
> 
> i hope you like it. setting is college. sort of maybe dating (you know skye and jeffrey. they're clueless.)

**_2/27/15 3:04 AM_ **

_I miss you._

 

_It’s three in the morning._

 

_I miss you at three in the morning sometimes._

 

_Well I don’t want to hear about it until nine at the latest._

 

_I miss you at nine in the morning too._

 

_Go to sleep._

 

_I miss you too much._

 

_I will break up with your tortured musician ass if you do not let me sleep._

 

**_2/27/15 3:36 AM_ **

_I miss your dumb face too._

 

_\- -_

 

**_3/4/15 3:49 AM_ **

_Jeffrey?_

 

_Skye._

 

_Can I call you?_

 

_Always_

 

_\- -_

 

**_3/19/15 3:22 AM_ **

_Youe soi great_

 

_You’re so drunk_

 

_Imiss youi_

 

_Me too_

 

_Jefferey I’m soi drink_

 

_I noticed._

 

**_3:57 AM_ **

_You get home ok?_

 

_Yeah. Still a little tipsy. Going to sleep now._

 

_Good night._

 

_Yep_

 

_\- -_

 

**_3/24/15 3:13 AM_ **

_Are you awake?_

 

_I am now. What’s up?_

 

_I can see the stars from my window. Made me think of you._

 

_Which ones?  
_

 

_I think the Big Dipper._

 

_That one’s overrated._

 

_You looking at the same ones?  
_

 

_Always._

 

_Do you ever get tired of it?_

 

_Of the stars or you?_

 

_Both._

 

_Never._

 

_Skye?_

 

_Yeah?_

 

_I think I love you._

 

**_3:32 AM_ **

_I think I love you too._

 

**_3:37 AM_ **

_You still looking?_

 

_Always._


	3. write me a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jeffrey tries to get skye to understand classical music and she refuses

Jeffrey had been trying to get her to cave for what seemed like forever. 

 

Skye never failed to tell him that there was no such thing as forever because even the universe wouldn’t last that long. Jeffrey told her that she’d outlast the universe in her stubbornness. She always thanked him. 

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t love what he was doing, it was just that he loved her more (this is the part where she’d start to fake gag) and he wanted to combine his two favorite things. 

 

“I shall not,” she’d say, her nose in the air, “be compared to a dumb piano in such a cavalier tone. The piano and I are not even in the same class.” 

 

It was these sorts of moments that she reminded him of Jane the most. He knew not to tell her this anymore, because he really liked his breath inside his body and not tickled out of him (because they still hadn’t discovered a more adult way of solving their problems). 

 

But he always asked, and it always ended in mostly the same way: Skye with her nose in the air and Jeffrey admitting tickled defeat on the floor of whatever room they happened to be in. 

 

He didn’t know why she wouldn’t let him write her a song, but then again Skye never really had any other motive than her gut and whether or not it involved math. Since he had yet to impress upon her the importance of fractions to music, it had to be the former. 

 

“I kind of love you,” he had resorted to saying, “and even though you are not even in the same class as the piano, I kind of love it too. And, you know, I’m a little bit romantic and you’re a lot beautiful and I don’t know why you won’t let me write you a sonata.” 

 

“Because I’m not a dumb girl that’s more impressed with your Juilliard education than your ability to listen to me ramble about dark matter for ten hours straight and do exactly one more push up than I can and be very good at making me smile. Is that a long enough reason?” 

 

“Are you saying you think I can’t do two more push ups than you?” Jeffrey grinned wolfishly. Skye glared. 

 

“I know you can’t. Your weak little arms can only beat mine by the meagerest of margins.” Skye got into her plank position. 

 

“Meagerest isn’t a word” Jeffrey said. “And your arms aren’t all the way at 90 degrees.” 

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the math genius.” 

 

\- -

 

“I know what I want for my birthday.” Jeffrey poured syrup on his waffles and grinned. 

 

“Thank god,” Skye said between sips of orange juice. “You’re impossible to buy for.” 

 

“I want you to let me write you a song.” 

 

“Jeffrey-!”

 

“Not a sonata, or a movement, or any of the fancy words I learn at school,” Jeffrey said, stuffing a forkful of whipped cream into Skye’s mouth. “Just a song.” 

 

“And then you’ll stop bothering me?” Skye said after swallowing. Jeffrey nodded. “Okay, as long as you pretend to like the watch and CDs I’m going to buy you to go along with the permission.” 

 

“Done.” 

 

\- -

 

He played it for her on his birthday. It was short and kind of beautiful. Skye didn’t know what to say. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jeffrey said, standing up off the piano bench. “And I’m just letting you know that it would be very easy to turn this into an entire shelf full of sheet music. You’re the best kind of inspiration.”

Skye swallowed, and blinked twice, hard. “Yeah, um, you can write me that sonata… I don’t think I’d mind hearing it every now and then.” 

 

Jeffrey wrote her more music than she could ever hope to hear, and Skye didn’t know why, but it made her happier than most everything else in the world. 

 

She always said that she could listen to him play forever. Jeffrey, laughing, would always remind her that there was no such thing as forever. Both of them quietly disagreed.


End file.
